Mi Preciosa Pesadilla
by Jossy Hyuuga de Sabaku no
Summary: Casey y Derek... se odian!.. pero la llegada de la hermana de Casey hara que la vida de Derek de un giro de 360º DerekOC y Sasey


Los personajes de "Mi vida con Derek" no me pertenecen aunque quisiera, el único fin de esta historia es entretenerlo... aparte q no tenía nada que hacer!

Las parejas seran un DerekOC y un Sasey

La historia será relatada por Derek

**Bla bla bla : **nombre de la persona que habla

_Bla bla bla: _pensamiento del personaje

bla bla bla : sonidito de algo!

Summary:

Casey y Derek se odian! Pero la llegada de la hermana de Casey hará que la vida de Derek de un giro de 360 grados!.. podrá hacerlo?? Que tiene que ver Casey en esto?

* * *

Capítulo 1.

"**La llegada de mi Linda Pesadilla!"**

Un día como cualquier otro, en la residencia Venturi, ubicada en... esperen! No tengo porque contarles donde queda! ¬¬

Bueno, sigo, Nora y George le decían a Marti que se pusiera la ropa para salir, ellos no podrán.. tendrán que llamarme, Marti solo me hace caso a mi!, Lizzie estaba practicando algún deporte en particular... Dios! Esta niña no se cansa de jugar??... Edwin estaba hablándome de su nueva novia... creo que se llamaba Mitzy... no! Era Mindy! Si Mindy!.. y no me pregunten su apellido... estaba ocupado comiendo un sándwich!, Casey se divertía leyendo un libro... si! Que divertido! ¬¬... y yo pues... estaba comiendo un sándwich con un gran vaso de soda viendo la tele... ignorando a todos! n.n

**Nora**: Oh no Dios mio!... Casey se me olvidaba que Jossy venía hoy a quedarse!

**Casey**: Mamá como pudiste olvidarte de algo tan importante!

**Nora**: Se me pasó! Lo siento

**Derek**: y quien es Jossy??

**Lizzie**: es nuestra hermana, es un año menor que Casey, vive con papá

**Casey:** esta en nuestro mismo grado porque es tan inteligente.. que la eximieron del segundo grado!

**Derek**: Oh no!, otra inteligencita en la familia

**Derek**: y porque viene??

**Casey**: cada año viene a visitarnos...

**Nora**: puede que se quede para siempre

**Casey**: y eso porque?? Que le paso a papá?

**Nora**: tu papá se volverá a casar... y la jueza dijo que me tenía que quedar con ella

**Casey**: eso es... genial!!... tengo tanto que enseñarle!!

**Derek**: otra McDonald??... despiértenme de esta pesadilla por favor!! u.u

**George**: Oh vamos Derek... pueda que se lleven bien

**Edwin**: Y si no le gustas... siempre estaré aquí para ella

**Derek**: Ed.. ninguna chica se resiste al encanto "D"

**Marti**: papá tendré otra hermanita??

**George:** al parecer Marti

suena el timbre

**Casey**: llegó llegó!! (Corrió hasta la puerta)

**Derek**: despiértenme luego (me estaba preparando para dormir en el sillón pero Casey me arrojó una almohada desde la puerta (N.A. jeje! xD!) )

La puerta se abrió y desde ese momento... mi vida cambio.. era tan hermosa!.. mas linda que la prima Vicky!, entro con su "look" punk, vistiendo una falda corta tableada negra, perfecta para mi gusto!, un sweater negro con verde manga larga.. con un buen escote!, cuando pude dejar de ver su escote, baje la mirada... y vi esas preciosas piernas bien torneadas con unas botas a mitad de pierna negras de cuero.. genial me encanta el cuero ... subí la mirada y me encontre con un rostro muy sexy con unos ojos verdes muy expresivos y perfectamente delineados de negro! y una hermosa cabellera castaña... Dios porque la hiciste tan sexy!

Haríamos la pareja perfecta seguramente

**Jossy**: Hola Familia!

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar... Edwin se me adelantó y le empezó a coquetear, vamos Ed... ella ya es propiedad de Derek Venturi!

**Edwin**: hola, tu debes ser Kriss... vaya que si eres linda!.. ven te mostraré la casa

**Jossy**: aww! Pero que niño tan dulce! Tu debes ser Edwin... eres todo un caballero!

Y paso algo que me mató de envidia... Jossy le dio un beso en la frente a Edwin... por primera vez quisiera ser Ed...

Luego que se separó de Ed... quien por cierto... estaba en otro mundo luego de eso... me miró... oh por dios! Su mirada es tan directa y... dulce?... oh por dios miren como termine hablando!

Tuvimos una batalla de miradas... que no duró mucho gracias a Casey!

**Casey**: Jossy!... OMG! Jossy! pero que grande estas hermanita!

**Jossy**: Casey por favor!!... suéltame!... me asfixias!

**Casey**: es que tengo tiempo sin verte

**Jossy**: si yo tambien hermanita

**Casey**: oye la mayor soy yo

**Jossy:** Jaja lo se xD... me gusta molestarte

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso... una mujer bella, inteligente y que le guste molestar a Casey... es una mujer perfecta!

**Lizzie**: Jossy! Que bueno volver a verte!

**Jossy**: Lizz pero que grande estas!

**Marti:** hola Jossy, soy Marti, tu nueva hermanita!

**Jossy**: pero que niña tan linda!

**Marti**: si soy bonita porque soy la princesa púrpura!

**Marti**: y tu eres la princesa de negro!

**Jossy**: oye... me gusta! n.n

**Nora**: oh hijita querida no sabes cuanto te extrañe!

Oh ya veo de donde Casey saca lo empalagosa!

**Jossy**: hola mamá tiempo sin verte! Yo tambien te extrañe

**George**: bienvenida a la familia Jossy!

**Jossy**: genial! n.n

Y entonces se fijo que faltaba alguien por saludar, quien se olvida de mi!!

**Jossy**: y me imagino que tu debes ser Derek cierto?

**Derek**: no te equivocas preciosa

Cuando dije eso Casey casi me mata con la mirada... jeje esto se pone bueno!

Luego del "preciosa" Jossy se me acerco y quedamos a pocos centímetros de besarnos

**Jossy**: gracias por lo de preciosa, dijo muy picara

**Derek**: de nada bombom!

A Jossy se le escapó una sonrisa... pero no se si fue d verdad o sarcástica... porque estaba concentrado en esos dulces ojos!

**Jossy**: acercándose un poco mas... quieres un babero??

**Derek**: que?... no habia entendido la pregunta

**Jossy**: que si quieres un babero??

**Derek**: para que?--- dije aún sin entender

**Jossy**: para que te limpies... bebecito! – dijo en tono burlón y separándose de mi

**Jossy**: y donde voy a dormir?

**Nora**: por mientras duermes con Casey

**Jossy**: bueno Casey... llévame a tu habitación para desempacar

**Casey**: vamos!

Y se fueron... desde la "broma" del babero... supe que no sería facil conquistarla!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Bueno chicos (as)... este es el primer capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado

Como pueden ver... io soi Jossy!

Pero!

Necesito UNA chica para trabajar en mi ff

Esa chica será la mejor amiga de Derek ii su confidente

Aparte que su **novia** por un tiempo

Si estan interesadas... díganme su nombre, descripción de cómo kieren ser en el ff y porque deben ser la mejor amiga de Derek!

Suerte!


End file.
